


Laura Needs A Fucking Break!

by MiraGarak



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Canon Era, Dreams and Nightmares, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Optimism, Other, Red Room (Twin Peaks), Surreal, Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me-Related, Twin Peaks: The Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraGarak/pseuds/MiraGarak
Summary: Laura Palmer, a girl of many secrets and horrors. At home however? She just wants some sleep and someone to talk to. Is that so bad? Why can't he go away for a while...
Relationships: Dale Cooper & Laura Palmer, Laura Palmer & Sarah Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Laura Needs A Fucking Break!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE STOP SHIPPING DALE AND LAURA, THEY ARE LIKE SIBLINGS NOT FUCKIN LOVERS-  
> PLUS SHE'S A MINOR AND ALSO A BIT BEYOND DEAD.
> 
> thank you for coming to my TED talk, and remember Laura finds literally everything handsome/beautiful and it doesn't always mean love like that-  
>  also I write a lot and just,, hold it before posting so here ya are.

"Maddy-?" She questioned, as she stepped outside at a ridiculously early hour. The sun hadn't even begun to peek at the edges of the sky, so she guessed it was four or five am. It didn't matter though, did it? Especially since she was trying her very hardest not to sob again. More than anything in the world she wanted to talk to her cousin, because she didn't feel she could trust her parents at all and she didn't want to scare Donna anymore, she did that often enough…

But she wasn't there, no, Madeleine was at home in Missoula, Montana. And she likely wouldn't be there until Laura's birthday, which was six days away.  
She should be able to wait, but something made her feel like she couldn't. Like.. she had to talk to her before she forgot everything.  
Laura would be turning fourteen and she felt like life was about to get harder now that her mother and father would see her as a 'woman' instead of just their little girl. If only she knew the half of it, if only she knew the trials and terrors to come, and the secrets both of her parents were hiding now. She knew her father was hiding things because he had never hit her or yelled at her before she turned twelve, everything went right to shit on that day. And if the clocks could go back she'd turn it to keep herself eleven forever.

That was when everything was fun, and safe, and she didn't have to hide everything from her parents, her friends, herself..  
It was all so overwhelming at times and sh- oh-! Someone inside the house is awake, so she'd better stop dwelling and go back inside before she gets in trouble again. Hopefully, it's her mother because she would at least be reasonable if she told her she just went out for air. Which wasn't even a lie either, as she couldn't stand it in her room anymore with all the dreams and the horrible burning she woke up to once again. If this is what being a woman is, then it sucks rocks and she'd rather be a man or maybe even nothing. One day, she asked her mother what it was and all she told her was that she wasn't caring for herself properly which she didn't object to but she knew it was more than something like that, and it almost made her want to go and see Doc Hayward were it not for the fact he'd tell on her and she'd be in huge trouble.

He was a sweet man, and she cared so much about him, his wife, and Donna. But he really couldn't keep his mouth shut! Even if it was his job, not everything needs to be told like that and especially not in front of one's dad. Because her father terrified her when she got home last time from a check-up because she had been chewing the inside of her cheeks and now had little scars in there from her unfortunate little nervous habit. He apologized of course and she knew he meant it because the poor guy was crying, but sometimes she swore he was like a completely different person and her mother couldn't always be there to step in and make him stop. Maybe love blinded her too much to interfere, or maybe it was all the empty pill bottles with torn labels that Laura was always finding in the trash bags when she had to take them out. Was her mother a drug addict? No.. She wasn't the type, so maybe sleeping aids? It could be just about anything, and since she really doesn't know that much about medicine she can't tell anyway, and without a label too. "Mom?" She half whispered, half called as soon as she came back into the house. All she got as a response was silence so either her mother was in the kitchen or it was her father who often didn't answer her. "Who's up?" When there was still no reply she decided to just grab an apple and head back upstairs. And that was when she saw him, out of the corner of her eye was the long haired man from her dreams. And that was all it took to make her scream, and boy did she scream as Sarah woke up and came running down the stairs and Leland came in from the living room where he had been sitting in his usual chair. "Honey, what's the matter?" He asked her, as she fell silent and he pulled her into a hug that oddly felt wrong to her. "I..I..thought I saw something.." She managed to stammer out as her mother signed and hugged the two of them, thus creating an awkward and shaky family group hug. ( Maddy, please hurry.. I can't trust anyone else anymore and even then there's some things I can't tell you either… )

That night, she excused herself and went to bed early. Her excuse was that of a headache which always seemed to work really well on her parents, probably because her mother had chronic headaches and it was a common occurrence in the house. And after falling asleep she was plunged right into a dream, a dream of herself wandering the woods of Twin Peaks with a man she could've sworn she recognized holding her hand and taking her along with him. "Where are we going?" She asked him, and as he turned to face her she noticed he looked older than the dreams before. "Home." He replied, as they continued to walk and then suddenly everything became overpoweringly bright and she was sent, screaming into another dream. A dream of her holding hands with the same man and her cousin, as they walked with her into the red room she always saw in her dreams. "Maddy? Mister.." His name suddenly came to her, as if the thought was not her own. "..Cooper?" He stopped and smiled at her, looking as young and ( kind of handsome* ) as he usually did in her dreams. After that they all began walking again and it went on for what felt like forever until her eyes opened and she was fully awakened by the sound of her mother telling her breakfast was ready and that she'd be late for school. If only she could've stayed there instead of having to continue on with this crazy. "Coming, mom!" She called down as she got up and started getting dressed and everything.  
She'd make today a good day, even if she had to take the world by the hand and drag it along herself, she'd do it. "Whatcha making-?" She again called down, to which the response was; "Bacon and hashbrowns!" Ooh, that's a good way to start the day.  
"Sounds good!" She shouted from the bathroom as she started brushing her hair out and putting it up into a reasonably high ponytail.  
Maybe she could go with Donna to the Double R after school, she could easily pay for them both if she had to. After all, she had a ton of money stuffed into her bag. She ate pretty quickly, kissed her mother goodbye and left for school. A good day. No wait- It'll be a damm fine day.


End file.
